Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He first appeared in the episode Too Hot To Handle to capture P'andor. 'Appearance' After evolving, Ultimate Cannonbolt changes his white and yellow color to light metallic blue. His armored shell evolves into a more metallic armor with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment, and one on each shoulder, wrist, and leg plates. Ultimate Cannonbolt is also a little bigger than the original Cannonbolt. He is made of some material that can contain radiation. Ultimate Cannonbolt demonstrated this by being able to hold P'andor, P'andor's armor and Kevin, allowing Kevin to morph the armor around P'andor. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers that are similar to Cannonbolt, but instead of having a simple armored shell, the shell has become metallic, spike-covered armor that offers increased defense and more offensive capabilities therefore he can do more damage than the normal Cannonbolt can, even enough to hurt Ultimate Aggregor. Also, in The Transmogrification of Eunice, he is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, which is suppposed to be able to cut through anything. He also has increased speed, momentum and can bounce even higher. Considering he was able to hurt Ultimate Aggregor enough to back him into a corner, he could be one of Ben's strongest aliens. Ultimate Cannonbolt's sharped spike shell can roll through almost any object. He has some degr ee of super strength, he was able to go toe-to-toe with Sunder alone, and in ''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' he punched Animo's mutated frog with his bare hands, sending it flying. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ultimate Cannonbolt first appeared in the episode, Too Hot To Handle to help Kevin subdue P'andor back into his armor. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron where he is fighting Aggregor. He was a difficult match for Aggregor, but he ended up being defeated and losing the map. He also appeared again in the episode, The Transmogrification of Eunice where he was fighting Sunder for the Unitrix or Eunice. He body-slammed Sunder in ball-form and he started spinning in place causing Sunder to fly backwards. 'Appearances' Cannonbolt.jpg|In "Too Hot To Handle" Ult_canon_lit.jpg|In "Perplexahedron" Cann.JPG|In "The Transmogrification of Eunice" ultcanfrog.JPG|In "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" Cannonbolt vs asdf.png|Cannonbolt vs Sunder|link=Cannonbolt vs Sunder|linktext=Cannonbolt vs Sunder 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * Too Hot To Handle (f'irst appearance) * ''Perplexahedron * The Transmogrification of Eunice * It's Not Easy Being Gwen '''Comics * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Experience 'Translation' 'Trivia' * The studs on Ultimate Cannonbolt's shell turn into spikes when he is in ball form. * Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate form, along with his normal version, to not appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. * In Too Hot To Handle, Ben, as Cannonbolt, rotated the Ultimatrix symbol and then smacked it down to become Ultimate, instead of simply smacking it down like he did in Perplexahedron. * Ultimate Cannonbolt does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. * Ultimate Cannonbolt seems to rely on brute force, rather than speed as normal Cannonbolt does. * Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate alien so far whose normal version has been in all three series. * Ultimate Cannonbolt is the first Ultimate alien, whose normal form is from the original series. * Ultimate Cannonbolt is the first Ultimate alien used to fight Ultimate Aggregor. * Ultimate Cannonbolt and Humungousaur have so far been the only aliens shown to be able to beat down on Aggregor, but both ended up being defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. * Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire were both easily defeated by Aggregor (though he managed to hurt him before he was defeated). * Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Alien Force: Game Creator. * It's revealed that Cannonbolt can go Ultimate while in ball form in The Transmogrification of Eunice. * Ultimate Canonbolt is a playable character on Cartoon Network's Toon Football; he was also the sencond Ultimate Alien to play in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire). * In all of his appearances, Ultimate Cannonbolt is the last alien used in that episode. * Ultimate Cannonbolt is the Alien of the Month for May. * Its ability to grow spikes from his body, is similar to Goron Link Ability in Game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * When ben transforms into him, the ultimate form transformed on screen previously is always Ultimate humungousaur 'Gallery' UltimateCannonbolt.png Ultimate Cannonbolt 4.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt's Ultimatrix debut Ultimate Cannonbolt toy.png|4" Ultimate Cannonbolt figure Ultimate Cannonbolt toy 2.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt action pose ultimate-cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Canonbolt Cartoon Network description Spikyboltprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile ult cbolt toyjpg.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt action figure (in box) ult cbolt toy disk.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt toy (with disk alien) 60.png Ultimate Cannonbolt.jpg Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Highly durable aliens